


Date Night

by zanash



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, OC - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV), daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Date Night, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Daryl and Becca have a weekly date night where they explore new things in the bedroom.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Date Night

Becca was the best thing to ever happen to Daryl. She was sweet, funny, and she kept him on his toes. Tonight was no different. He came home from work and made it out of the shower to find her wearing some new lingerie and stilettos. She had her long, curly locks pulled up high on her head and she’d touched up her makeup. She liked to look pretty for Daryl. He thought she was just as beautiful without any makeup at all. 

Daryl eyed her from where he was standing. She had a body that he craved twenty-four seven. “Christ, Becca. Spin around and let me see you.” Becca smiled wickedly and turned around slowly so he could look at the way the lingerie hugged all of her curves. The high-cut panties tied over each hip with a wide satin ribbon. The demi-cup bra pushed her breasts up and barely covered her nipples. Daryl looked her over like she was a meal and he was a starving man. 

“Why don’t you take off that towel and come lay down on the bed? I have a treat for you.” Becca’s voice was sultry and it lured him like a fabled siren. The towel around his waist fell to the floor as he stalked toward her. 

“You’re sexy as hell in that fancy underwear and those fuck me shoes, Bec.” Daryl grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, rubbing his hands down to her ass. “I’m gonna do such bad things to you.” Daryl tipped his head ever so slightly and came in for a kiss, but Becca was grinning and shaking her head.

“I have something in mind for tonight.” She slowly dragged her fingernails down his sides, all the way down to his very obvious erection. 

“Oh, really?” Daryl asked. “Whatcha got in mind, sweetheart?” He felt her small hand wrap around his cock and he moaned.

When she told him what her plans were, Daryl was a little hesitant, but it was too tempting to turn down. So, he followed her directions and within a few short minutes, his hands were bound over his head.

Daryl was sideways on the bed and his wrists were bound by restraints that came from under the center of the mattress. His legs were over the other side of the bed. He listened with anticipation as Becca’s heels clicked on the hardwood floor. 

Becca crawled over the top of him and gave him an impish smile. “Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me how you want me to please you.” Daryl let out a weak moan and it made her smile grow. She dipped her head and rubbed her lips across his and pulled away when he tried to kiss her. “Come on, baby, tell me what you want.” 

“Suck my cock, sweetheart. I wanna feel your pretty lips all around it.” Becca already had him worked up. He loved it when she took the lead and being tied up was something that he was really beginning to like. 

Slowly, Becca kissed and teased him with her tongue from his lips, down his neck, sucking here and there. She kissed and bit his nipples, gently pulling each one between her teeth, earning her a guttural moan. She raked her nails over his skin as she sank lower and lower. She pushed his legs apart so she was between them and settled on her knees. Daryl’s whole body shook when she scratched up and down his inner thighs.

“Christ… You’re killing me, sweetheart.” Daryl lifted his head to look at her, but there was little slack in his restraints and he could only raise up so far. She lightly dragged her neatly manicured nails over the tip and Daryl just about lost his mind. “Please… Jesus, please give me more.” 

Becca had been reading up on how to step up her head game. She was always looking for ways to keep things fiery in the bedroom. She was adventurous and fearless in ways that were sometimes shocking to Daryl, but he never complained. They always discussed things and if either was uncomfortable with trying something, it didn’t happen. Tonight would be a little different, though. What she had in mind, she thought Daryl would really enjoy once he experienced it. But, if she tried to talk to him about it beforehand, she was sure he’d shut it down.

Daryl was in a state of perfect bliss. His body was relaxed and all he felt was her mouth on his dick and her hand massaging his balls. All he had to do was lie there and enjoy it. That was something he could definitely do. Of course, he’d reciprocate. He loved going down on her as much as he loved her going down on him. 

He felt her slip two of her fingers to a little spot behind his balls and he wasn’t quite sure where this was headed. He didn’t stop her, but he was a little more alert than he was just going with it. She pressed her fingers upward and firmly and began to massage that area. It felt magical. 

“Oh fuck, Becca… I don’t know what you’re doin’, but don’t stop.” He moved his hips around a little. The feeling of her mouth on him and her fingers working whatever kind of voodoo they were working was the best thing he’d ever experienced. 

Becca moved her mouth lower, down to his balls. She stroked his cock with her free hand and turned her oral attention to his balls. Three points of exquisite pleasure and Daryl was completely powerless to her.

She stopped for a moment, just long enough to hook her arms under his knees and pull him a little further. Daryl thought nothing of it. Becca went right back where she left off and he was in a world of pure ecstasy.  
Nothing Becca had done or had ever done could have prepared him for what she did. The thing she did was completely out of left-field and to say that Daryl had a reaction was an understatement of epic proportions. 

“Whoa!!! Hey! Becca, what…” He tried to wiggle around and moved back up on the bed, but she’d pulled him down just enough that he couldn’t get any footing. She had him right where she wanted him. He felt her tongue glide across him again, in a place that hadn’t been explored. He wasn’t supposed to like it and wasn’t sure that he did. He also wasn’t entirely sure that he didn’t. 

“Relax, baby,” Becca crooned. “Just close your eyes and go with it.”

No one had ever touched him there, nevermind what she was doing. She had him trapped like a fly in a spider web. And, damn her, she liked having that control.

She showed him no mercy no matter how much he squirmed or how high-pitched his voice became. Becca was a she-demon, there were no two ways about it. 

She kept up with her evil deeds until he was moaning and moving his hips around as she kept stroking him, right up until she knew that he was close. If anyone ever asked Daryl if butt-stuff would have been on his list of things he liked, he would have said “hell no,” but here he was, right on the edge of blowing his load. Then, suddenly, everything stopped and he heard her heels clicking away as she headed toward the bathroom.

“Wh… Hey! Where you goin’? Daryl yelled. “Becca! Please don’t leave me like this! Uuuugggghhhh! Baby, it hurts!”

Becca stood in front of the bathroom mirror, laughing as she brushed her teeth. She wasn’t going to just kiss him right after what she’d just done. 

He was still yelling for her, pleading for relief, when she returned.

“Daryl, baby, did you really think I wouldn’t take care of you?” She slipped off her panties and climbed on top of him. His neck and ears were red, either from yelling or from embarrassment. Either way, it was damn adorable. 

Daryl scowled at her like a petulant child. “I don’t know, Becca. You’re full of surprises tonight,” he snarked. 

Becca moved her body, rubbing her wet, heat along his length. “Will it make it better if I ride your big cock?” She smiled down at him as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra. His chest rose high with a deep intake of breath. “Better answer me, baby. I’ll give you what you want if you tell me.”

Daryl pulled against the restraints, desperate to get hands on her. “Please, Bec.”

Becca kissed him and it was all lips and tongue, still teasing him, driving him wild with desire. “Tell me,” she whispered.

“Fuck me, Becca. I need it. I need it so bad.” He writhed under her as much as he was able, chasing friction. “I need to be inside you.” 

She wiggled around until he was sliding into her. His groan came from deep within and she felt every little vibration roll through her. “Jesus, Daryl! How do you do this to me every time?” Her eyes went back in her head as she sank all the way onto him. “Oh fuck, yeah, baby. You fill me up so good.” 

Becca knew just the way Daryl liked his dick ridden and she had perfected her skill. Daryl moaned under her just the way she liked to hear. He pulled on the restraints hard enough to make his biceps bulge and his veins stand out all along his forearms. She raised up slowly, dragging her nails over his shoulders, down his chest, and trailed them over his abs. 

Becca cried out loud, her back arched and she threw her arms behind her and grasped his thighs. He was buried balls-deep and getting closer by the second. Becca brought him to the edge before leaving him begging for a few minutes. 

“Faster… C’mon, sweetheart. I’m close.” He squeezed his eyes shut and furrowed his brow. He was grunting and gasping and weak sounding moans came from his parts lips. “Yeah… Oh, Jesus fucking Christ… Fuck me…” He wrapped his fists around the strap for leverage and thrust his hips against her hard. “Cum with me, Bec… Now, goddammit,” he roared. 

Becca’s pussy squeezed him like a vice and he came hard, screaming her name and a string of expletives. Their simultaneous orgasms washed over them in wave after wave of exquisite release. 

Becca laid on top of him, sweaty and out of breath. Daryl gasped for air and he could feel her heart beating against his chest. “Oh, Daryl… Baby.” He moaned in response. 

“Untie my hands. I wanna touch you, sweetheart.” His voice was low and smokey. He could have asked her for anything and she would give it to him. She slithered over him to reach his hands. Daryl took advantage of her breasts being right over his lips and teased her nipples, one after the other. “Date night’s just gettin’ started, sweetheart.” 

Daryl ran his fingers down her back as she leaned in to kiss him. “I’m gonna do very bad things to you, Becca,” he told her, kissing her neck. She melted into him. His touch sparked a new fire in her. Downtime was never an issue for either of them. He turned them over so he was on top and pinned her arms over her head. She instantly knew that she was in trouble by the glint in his eye. 

“You didn’t really think I forgot about how you violated me, did you?” 

“Nope,” Becca grinned. “You can say you were violated, but I know you liked it.”


End file.
